kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie Twiggs CR 3
Maggi Twiggs Scairhad CR 51234567891234567834567891234567891234 CR 3 CG Sm Female Gnome; Cleric 1st | Conjurer 2nd Init +0; Senses Low-Light Vision; Listen +2, Spot +2 Language' Common, Gnome, Giants, Draconic, Gobly ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 23, touch 9, flat-footed 23; (+4 Dodge bonus vs. Giants) ::(-1 Dex, +10 armor, +4 shield) hp 24 (3HD) Fort +6, Ref +1, Will +7(+1 vs. Illusionary Magic) ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 20 ft. in heavy armor type (2 squares) BAB +1; Grp -3 (+1 Racial bonus on attack rolls vs. Kobolds & Golblinoids.) Melee * 2 Spiked Gauntlet +1 (P.Dmg 1d3/x2) * Morningstar +1 (B./P.Dmg 1d8/x2) Cleric's Prepared Spells CL 1;Save DC 14+Spell Level ~ +1 DC). :1st 4+1: Spell. :0': ''Acid Splash~, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Detect Magic. '''Wizard's Prepared Spells CL 1;Save DC 14+Spell Level ~ +1 DC). :1st 4+1: Benign Transposition, Buzzing Bee ~, Summon Monster I: Celestial Giant Fire Beetle*- Match Sticks(2) ~, & Unseen Servant~*. :0': ''Acid Splash~, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Detect Magic. ::~ Conjuration Spells '''Spell-Like Ability(1/day each): Speak with Animals (Burrowing mammals only), Dancing Lights, Prestidigitation, & Ghost Sound. Aura moderate good Special Atk Turn (6/day; Check: 1d20+Cha; Control: 2d6+Lvl+Cha). ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 10 +0, Dex 10 +0, Con 18 +4, Int 13 +1, Wis 14 +2, Cha 16 +3 SQ Summon Familiar (Cat named “Sandy”) Feats Spell Focus: Conjuration 1st Augment Summoning 3rd, Augment Healing5th Skills Skills Concentration (Con) 5 (+9) Craft: Alchemy (Int) 1 (+3) Diplomacy(Cha) 1 (+4) Heal (Wis) 3 (+5) Hide (Dex) - (+4) Knowledge (Int): Arcana 2 (+3) knowledge (Int): Planes 2 (+3) knowledge (Int): Religion 4 (+5) Listen (Wis) - (+4) Ride (Dex) 1 (+1) Spellcraft (Int) 1 (+2) ---- POSSESSIONS ---- Worn * Studded Leather: +3AC; +5 Max Dex, -1 Armor Penalty (Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, and Tumble), Arcane Spell Failure Chance: 15%) * Healer Kit (+2 Bonus to Healer Check, Uses: 10, Weight: 1 lbs. 50 gp. ) * Traveler’s Outfit * 140 gp. ---- “Sandy” Cat Tiny Magical Beast (Animal) Init:+2; Sense ---- AC 16; Touch: 14 /F-Foot: 14; hp (HD) Fort+2, Ref +4,Wil +6 ---- Melee * (2)Claw: +4 (Dmg 1d2-4) * Bite: -4 (Dmg 1d3-4) ---- Abilities Str: 3, Dex: 15, Con: 10, Int: 7, Wis: 12, Cha: 7 Special/Feats Weapon Finesse, Low-light Vision, scent, Delivers Touch Attacks Spells, Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spell, Empathic Link Skills Balance +10, Climb+6, Hide+14, Jump+10, Listen +5, Move Silently+6, Spot +5 Cleric Domains Summoner Domain (+2 to caster level for all Conjuration “summoning” or “calling” spells): * 1st Summon Monster l (1): Duration: 3 rds; Celestial Badger “Scratch”HD: 1d8+4 (8/10*HP); Init:+3;AC: 15/Touch: 14/F-Foot: 12; Attack: 2-Claw: +4 melee; Damage: 1d2+1/3*, Bite: +1/3*melee Damage: 1d3+1/3*; Str: 12/16*, Dex:17, Con: 19/23*, Int: 2, Wis: 12, Cha: 6; Save: Fort+6/8*, Ref +5,Wil +1; Special/Feats: Track, Weapon finesse, Rage* (+4 Str & Con, -2 AC), Low-light Vision, scent, Smite Evil +1 good Damage 1/day, Dark Vision 60’, resist to Acid, Cold & Electricty 5, SR: 6; Skills: Escape Artist +7, Listen +3, Spot +3. Force Domain (1/day reroll a damage roll and take the better of the 2): * 1st Magic Armor (0): +4 armor bonus to AC, Duration: 1hr. ---- 0 Level Cleric Spells (cast 3/day) * Cure Minor Wounds (2): Cures 1 point of damage. * Detect Magic (1): Detect spells and magic items within 60’. ---- 1st Level Cleric Spells '''(cast 2+1/day) * Cure Light Wounds (2): Cures 1d8+1 damage * Divine Favor (1): +1 attack and damage rolls. Duration: 10 rds. ---- 0 Level Sorcerer’s Spells (cast 6/day) : * Disrupt Undead: +3 Range Touch, Range: 25 5 Squares. Damage: 1d6 : * Mage Hand: 5 lbs., Range: 25 5 Squares, Duration: Concentration, Spd: 15 3 Squares : * Open/Close: Small to Medium things. : * Ray of Frost: +1 Range Touch, Range: 30 6 Squares. Damage: 1d3) : * Touch of Fatigue: +3 Melee Touch, Duration: 2 rds. ---- '''1st Level Sorcerer’s Spells (cast 5/day) : * Jump: +10 bonus to jump check, Duration: 2 min. : * Mount: Summon Pony ”Arlington”. Duration: 8 hrs. HD: 2d8+6 (14HP);Init:+1; AC: 13/Touch: 11/F-Foot: 12; Attack: 2-Hooves: -3 melee; Damage: 1d3; Str: 17, Dex:13, Con: 16, Int: 2, Wis: 11, Cha: 4; Save: Fort+6, Ref +4,Wil +0; Special/Feats: Endurance, Low-light Vision, scent; Skills: Listen +5, Spot +5. Carry: Medium: 101-200, Heavy: 201-300, drag 1500 ---- Class Spells Prepared (CL 9th): : 5th- Flamestrike, Wall of Ice(D). : 4th- Freedom of Movement, Summon Monster IV, Divine Power(D) : 3rd- Blindness/Deafness, Prayer, Divine Retaliation (PHB2), Crown of Protection (PHB2), Sleet Storm(D) : 2nd- Hold Person, Bull's Strength, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cloud of Blades (PHB2), Black Karma Curse (PHB2), Spiritual Weapon(D) : 1st- Protection from Good, Cure Light Wounds, Shield of Faith, Bless, Blade of Blood (PHB2), Chill Touch(D) : 0- Detect Magic 2, Resistance, Read Magic, Guidance, Light D: Domain Spells. Deity: Fel. Domains: Cold, War † Already Cast Category:Tier 1 Category:Gnome Category:Cleric Category:Wizard Category:Maggie Twiggs (Pathfinder) Category:D&D characters Category:Player Characters Category:D&D CR 3 __NOEDITSECTION__